star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Kiona Traxus
"Shhhh! I'm hiding, in case she comes back. I can't take any more." - Mudan on hiding from Kiona Dr. Kiona Traxus is a renowned expert in the field of xenoarchaeolinguistics. Or, more plainly, the study of ancient alien languages. As can be expected by an expert in such an obscure field, she is highly sought after by particular groups, and is frequently found working with archeologists and collectors like Professor Mudan and Maru Jakkar. What really sets her apart however, is her intensely eccentric personality. Prone to frequent tangential conversation, paired with her trademark rapid vocal delivery, she is a whirlwind of madness when passionate about the topic at hand. She also appears to entirely forget her surroundings in these situations, often continuing to talk to herself, or not realising that her fellows have moved somewhere, and so talks to a stranger. This has led to several comical moments between her and the Party, often involving either Maru or Mudan trying to hide from her, even having Mudan, a corpulent Hutt, trying to hide under a rug. Sadly her tenure with the group hit a major roadblock during the mission to Froz. Deciding to aid the group in their field research, thinking her knowledge of the languages involved would be helpful. Soon after they succeeded, the group was ambushed by the Unknown Master. The mysterious Sith forced Kiona to walk over to her, and disappeared abruptly into thin air, freezing the group in time for a week just to prove a point. Involvement Background She has mostly been a side-character so far during the adventures of the party. She first appeared as a consulting expert on the expedition for the artifacts - her specialisation in dead ancient languages allowing her to translate several sources and documents for the group. She revealed the likely origin of the places they were visiting, explained some of the history of the vaults via the data entries recovered from the first vault, and also pointed towards possible risks the group would encounter. All of these suggestions would be proven correct, with the Vaults appearing to be part of a wider network, and several mentions of a person in control - potentially the figure the group fought on Duro. It was this exciting development that saw her ask to accompany them on their trip to Froz, not wanting to pass up another chance to witness this stuff firsthand. Albeit very reluctantly, the group accepted. The Simulation Vault She proved to be surprisingly calm for most of the expedition, uncharacteristically keeping to herself and just quietly making notes as opposed to talking somebody's ear off. Well, except for the droids on the ship when she was left alone for a few hours. It was her knowledge of the suspected culture that built the Vaults that caused her to give a very specific answer to the AI that questioning the group as they entered the Froz Simulation Vault. She then stuck close to everyone as they explored the haunting locale, filled with the maddening experiments of an deluded scholar. She helped to catalogue some of the specimens, and to comfort those freed from it, making sure she didn't interrupt or inconvenience the group while they were there. After the group acquired what they believe they were there for - something related to the scanning technology - they headed to the surface to return some of the natives who had been captured for experimentation. Upon returning to the vault; Kiona, Tira and Hikaru were confronted with several troopers, and one figure dressed in golden armour, with reddened-white robes. The figure applauded them, stating that she was worried something had happened where her subordinate hadn't reported in. After freezing the group in place, she spoke to Kiona, beckoning her over with a small curl of her finger. Apparently quick reluctant to do so, yet having little power to resist, Kiona slowly walked over until she was side by side with this figure. Then the figure raised her arms, and disappeared before the groups eyes. They would later find out they had all been frozen on the spot for a week, continually tormented and forced to re-live their worst nightmares. Kiona was missing, and has not appeared since. Missing...But Where? It is still unknown where she is, though Yeni believes he witnessed her being used to activate a device on Agamar. She was then mentioned by the Unknown Master when the group wound up within her fortress, stating that their friend Kiona was waiting for them on Agamar. What was left of her that is. Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Academics Category:Human